


Nigredo

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Legends, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Хэллоуинский минифест "Trick-or-treat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigredo

**Author's Note:**

> под впечатлением от этого фото:  
> [](http://firepic.org/)

В первый раз сон приходит между октябрем и ноябрем, когда Эйдану пять. Он не помнит всего, только дым от костра, и через этот дым идут люди. Один за другим, молчаливые и бесстрастные, они смотрят вперед, и у каждого в груди зияет дыра. Как это часто бывает в страшных снах, Эйдан хочет убежать, но не может даже пошевелиться. Ему остается только надеяться, что его не заметят. Ветер почти гасит костер и сбивает с ног, но идущие не обращают внимания. Они высоки, выше облаков, и движения их словно волны прибоя – неумолимы и уверенны.

Когда один из них кивает Эйдану, он с криком просыпается.

***

 

Эйдану десять, за окном вечереет и дует пронизывающий осенний ветер, а на нем колючий толстый свитер и градусник подмышкой. Он слышит, как смеются его друзья там, на крыльце, выпрашивая у мистера Тернера «сладость или шалость».

\- Ну ма-а-а-ам, ну пожалуйста, - Эйдану до слез обидно, что он не может пойти веселиться с друзьями. Вместо конфет, мелких пакостей (особенно тщательно спланированных для школьного учителя, живущего на той стороне улицы) и страшных историй с фонариком под одеялом ему приходится пить горькие лекарства и терпеть вонючую мазь, ужасно щиплющую спину и грудь.

\- Не хватало еще, чтобы тебя продуло на таком ветру, - говорит мама, - и так с соплями по колено ходишь.

С этим тоном и сжатыми в тонкую линию губами бесполезно спорить, Эйдан выучил давным-давно.

\- Мне не холодно! Вот, я могу даже в одной майке выйти и не замерзнуть! А Майк тоже с соплями, но его родители отпустили, - Эйдан обиженно шмыгает носом.

\- Значит, родители его любят не так сильно, как я тебя.

И это - конец разговора. Переубедить не удастся ни за что. Обижаться бессмысленно – мама разозлится еще больше, а папа сочувственно потреплет по голове. И никто из них ни за что не поверит, что у него нет никакой температуры.

Десять лет – отвратительный возраст. Ничего толком не можешь, а что можешь – то нельзя. Заливистый смех друзей становится глуше, и Эйдан клянется себе, что когда вырастет, будет делать, что хочет.

***

 

Падает первый мокрый снег, Эйдану пятнадцать, и он понимает, что каждому – свой ад.

Эйдан стоит рядом со скамьей, глубоко засунув руки в карманы и нервно кусая зубами фильтр стащенной у отца сигареты. Ветер треплет волосы, забирается под расстегнутую ветровку, но ему не холодно.

На скамье сидит человек. Они в старой части парка – сюда никто не забредает, забор покосился, и тропинки заросли диким кустарником.

\- Кто ты? – в который раз спрашивает Эйдан.

На шее у человека ожерелье из сморщенных засохших слив, на ладонях нет ни одной линии, на лице морщины, словно высушенные русла рек. Его тень от вечернего солнца тянется за ограду парка, и на миг Эйдану кажется, что тень эта от нездешнего солнца.

Чаще всего человек ждет его на перекрестках. Он рассказывает Эйдану о сотворении неба, о сидах и поломанных часах.

\- Часы всегда будут ломаться рядом с тобой.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты не принадлежишь времени.

Иногда он рассказывает о дороге На Ту Сторону. Иногда молчит, и Эйдану слышится в этом молчании гораздо больше, чем в словах. Иногда Эйдан его совсем не понимает.

Человек выглядит странно – серый пыльный пиджак, волос почти не осталось, и скулы такие острые, что о них можно порезаться, а пальцы как у лемуров – длинные и слишком, не по-человечески гибкие, изрисованные татуировками до самых кончиков. Каждый раз разглядывая его, Эйдан чувствует внутри себя холодную сосущую пустоту.

\- Почему я?

\- Ты родился под несчастливой звездой, в час, когда Хагалаз сияла над миром.

Эйдан хмурится:

\- Что это значит?

Человек долго смотрит на луну, прежде чем ответить.

\- Это значит, что когда тебе будет тридцать два, ты умрешь.

Парк мокрый после вчерашнего дождя. Сырость и влажность, витающая в воздухе, становится удушающей, и Эйдану хочется, чтобы хлынул дождь, еще сильней, чем вчерашний. Чтобы можно было встать под бешено секущие капли, и смыть с себя этот разговор. А еще лучше – чтобы дождь смыл его собеседника.

***

 

Эйдан не знает, что человек расскажет ему в этот раз – сказку или кошмар.

Он говорит о господине, которому нужно принести подношение, в ночь, когда самайн совпадет с полнолунием. Такое случается очень редко, раз в несколько лет.

\- Помни об этом, - говорит человек, и Эйдан спрашивает:

\- Зачем? Зачем мне все это знать?

Он не выдерживает направленного на него взгляда и опускает голову. Тогда человек произносит:

\- Тебе досталось нечеловеческое сердце. С каждым годом тебе будет все тяжелей уживаться с ним, и однажды ты сгоришь. Уже сейчас оно слишком горячее, ты чувствуешь это, не так ли? - губы человека растягиваются, но Эйдан бы ни за что не назвал это улыбкой. - Жжет изнутри.

Порыв ветра горстью кидает кучеряшки Эйдану в лицо, напоминая, что еще не рассказали о нем.

\- Спасибо, - говорит человек, - я помню про тебя. Давай пройдемся, Эйдан.

Они уходят из парка, медленно идут по улице, едва освещенной фонарями, и тогда человек начинает говорить о ветре.

\- Будет пять дорог, и на каждой свой ветер, запомни это.

Ветер согласно шуршит листьями из подворотен.

\- Почему пять?

\- Потому что в твой дом ведут пять дорог.

Эйдан точно знал, что к нему домой ведет только одна дорога – та самая, на которой стоит рыбная лавка. По утрам туда привозили свежую рыбу, и мерзкий запах заползал в каждую комнату.

\- Это не твой дом, - человек будто прочитал его мысли, - не настоящий. Душа странствует по ночам, она видела твой дом.

Эйдан пытается вспомнить, снились ли ему какие-нибудь дома, помимо собственного, но ничего не получается.

\- Те люди, которые шли через костер, - продолжает человек, и Эйдан вдруг резко останавливается, - они шли домой по пяти дорогам.

Он вспоминает свой давнишний сон, и людей с дырами вместо груди.

И вдруг понимает, а одновременно с этим пониманием удивляется, как мог он не заметить раньше, что на висящим на шее человека ожерелье нанизаны не высушенные сливы, а сердца.

***

 

Однажды человек будит его, и они уходят в ночь. Эйдану двадцать восемь.

Хотя Эйдан готов поклясться, что когда они только идут по перекресткам, нет даже десяти вечера. Что-то случилось со временем. Внутренние часы давно пробили утро, но ночь не кончается.

Странное творится с Эйданом. Голос вливается, наполняя его, как вода наполняет чашку – выше-выше-выше, до самой кромки, вытесняя пустоту. На какой-то миг Эйдан представляет, как эта чашка разбивается, и от него ничего не остается, только осколки.

\- В ночь, когда самайн совпадет с полнолунием, сердце можно отдать как подношение за возможность пройти в страну вечного покоя и благословенного холода. Тогда оно не разорвет тебя, и ты не сгоришь.

\- А если я свое сердце уже отдал кому-то? – сдавленно спрашивает Эйдан.

Кому-то, кто мог бы поспорить с самим солнцем. Кому-то, кто совсем нечаянно покорил его горящее сердце, даже не подозревая об этом.

\- Это невозможно, - смеется человек в ответ, - ты его никому не отдал, оно все еще бьется в тебе. Я слышу его стук.

\- Почему именно в самайн? – бормочет Эйдан, лишь бы не думать о его словах.

\- Не в любой самайн, а только в тот, на который выпадет полнолуние. Тогда ткань реальности редеет, и могут быть открыты врата между этим миром и царством Великих Древних. В самайн открываются холмы, истончаются Переходы, и появляется пять дорог.

\- Что за Древние? – хмурится Эйдан.

\- Ты уже видел их в своем сне. Все короли Ирландии обречены на это проклятье.

\- Какой же я король? – смеется Эйдан, но смех застревает в горле, когда он видит, что у человека в руках.

\- Так распорядилась судьба, и Хагалаз выбрала тебя, - в голосе человека нет и намека на улыбку. В руках у него блестит металл.

\- Я дарю тебе серп. В нужный час ты рассечешь свою грудь, вытащишь сердце и отдашь в дар. Тогда тебе откроются пять дорог, которые ведут к покою. А пока храни его и никому не показывай.

\- Кто ты?

Человек долго молчит, прежде чем ответить:

\- Мое имя Уходящий. Я умер, когда ты родился.

\- Ты один из них?

\- Да. Так же как и ты один из них.

Ожерелье на его шее тихо шуршит, тронутое одним из пяти ветров.

***

йдану тридцать два, у него есть серп и хроническая усталость от мира.

Тебе досталось нечеловеческое сердце, вспоминает он слова Уходящего, однажды ты поймешь.

И теперь Эйдан понимает, что это значит – нечеловеческое сердце.

Сердце его тяжелое, гулко бухает в груди, с каждым ударом делаясь горячее и горячее. Эйдану все чаще кажется, что оно увеличивается, и совсем скоро для него не будет места. Дни превращаются в пытку, ночи наполняются кошмарами. Он пытается считать оставшееся время до конца октября, но часы ломаются, а календари врут.

Нужный момент он узнает безошибочно – на груди с левой стороны появляется ожог, а в ушах свистят пять ветров. Он уходит прочь из города, туда, где нет людей и домов, в открытое поле за полосой иссохшего леса. Самайн – время окончания пастбищного сезона, но поля пусты, и никто больше не приносит жертв за благодатный год. Эйдан разжигает костер и раскрывает свою сумку.

Молоко и хлеб. И плоть.

Он кидает в костер хлеб, льет молоко и достает серп.

Пять дорог, о которых когда-то говорила Ротниам самому первому из проклятых руной Хагалаз, появляются из-под земли. Пять ветров с этих дорог поддерживают огонь, и в дыме ритуального костра начинают проступать исполинские тени верховных королей Ирландии.

Первым идет Конн Кетхатах, и в груди его дыра. Он проходит мимо молчаливый и величавый, на лице его печать вечного холода. Эйдан почти чувствует этот восхитительный холод. Вторая тень идет вслед за первой, и Эйданн может рассмотреть след от серпа на груди вокруг зияющей пустоты. Третья тень кивает ему - это Эйд, сын Эйнмире. Следом за ним Эйд, сын Домналла, прозванный Оллайном, что означает прекрасный, и Эйдан видит, что они с ним похожи, как две капли воды.

Эйдан кивает ему в ответ, как старому другу.

Серп входит в тело мягко, как горячий нож в подтаявшее масло. Нестерпимый жар вырывается наружу равномерными ударами, неся облегчение. Он вынимает свое сердце из груди, крепко держа его в руках.  
Сердце все еще горит и все еще бьется, обагряя пальцы кровью. Последнее движение – бросить в костер – успокоит его навсегда. Исполинские тени королей не смотрят на него, но Эйдан все же чувствует их голод по утраченному теплу, и медлит расстаться со своим сердцем.

Одна из теней, идущих через дым костра, отделяется и шагает к Эйдану, на ходу обретая четкие очертания, превращаясь в Дина. Он протягивает руки, обхватывая красные пальцы, держащие сердце.

Они холодные. Всегда были холодными – вдруг думает Эйдан. В груди его дыра, кровь стекает вниз по телу в сухую осеннюю траву, но Дин только крепче сжимает его пальцы, неотрывно глядя в глаза.

Тогда Эйдан разлепляет сухие губы:

\- Я больше не могу с ним справиться. Его слишком много, мне не совладать.

\- Одному – да.

Только теперь Эйдан замечает, что на Дине зимняя куртка.

И совершенно ясно к нему приходит понимание – Дин часто грелся об него, забирая нестерпимый жар себе, всегда ища тепла у Эйдана.

У Дина руны горят на ладонях, а минутная стрелка навечно застыла возле цифры пять.

Он берет горячее сердце Эйдана и водворяет на место. Пять ветров кусают его, трепя за волосы и куртку, но Дин закрывает рану замерзшей ладонью, кровь больше не капает в траву и ветра успокаиваются.

Дин затаптывает костер, кидает серп далеко в чернеющее поле и берет Эйдана за руку:

\- Я замерз. Согреешь? 

fin


End file.
